Marco and Darco christmas
by 28-characters-later
Summary: It's just something small, stupid and cute between Marco and his split personality, the two I play on tumblr. i dunno


Something small and cute. I have no idea of what to call it though

I mostly just wrote this because I realized on Tumblr I kept building up that Marco was going to give his split personality something if he behaved himself

So I figured I'd write this out to show what it was.

Marco does not belong to me, and neither actually does Darco, this is just how I play him on Tumblr

…

Darco had been trying to behave like Marco had asked him to, there had been a few almost slip ups but the split personality had done a pretty good job. So Marco was going to go ahead and do something for Darco as he said he would for good behavior.

Deciding on what that would be was a little difficult, after all Marco only knew what Darco wrote down for him. They had never actually properly met each other.

Marco looked through some of Darco's things trying to get an idea. His split personality had quite a lot with skulls added one way or another. He also found Darco's more female clothes, for days when the other just didn't feel like he identified as male. There were a few different tops and skirts, there was even a dress, seems he got more ever since the two agreed to switch who gets the body every other day. However there weren't any shoes. Darco seemed to always just use Marco's boots. Going by how All the clothes, female style as well as male, had colors that matched or at least went together Marco knew that using the brown boots must drive Darco crazy at times.

With this new plan on what to get him, Marco wheeled himself out. The freckled teen wasn't really the best when it came to fashion but from what his sister told him, black goes with anything, so getting Darco some black shoes would be the best way to go. It was Darco's favorite color anyway.

Marco searched for pairs that fit. That was a good thing about Darco being his split personality, he already knew the size he needed to get.

It took a good few hours but the noirette boy finally settled on two pairs, a pair from the men's side, and a pair of heels from the women's. The heels were rather plain looking but Marco had a plan for that and after getting them back home he used some of Darco's paints to add some skulls to them. After the paint dried Marco hid the shoes in the one place Darco would never be able to find them early, in the cleaning supply closet.

When Christmas finally came, Marco wrote out a Merry Christmas card thanking Darco for doing his best to behave. He then put on the pair of heels while keeping the card and other pair of shoes on his lap. He then focused on giving control of the body over to Darco.

Once in control, Darco blinked and looked around realizing he was out, and shortly after seeing the shoes and card on his lap. The noirette teenager picked up the shoes looking them over. They were kinda nice, they certainly would go with his own clothes better than Marco's 'shit colored boots.' Only after reading the card did Darco actually notice the new heels he was wearing. Oh. Oh those were really nice. Darco took one off so he could take a better look at it and noticed right away that Marco must have added the skulls himself, he'd done a good job with them though.

Even though the two of them hardly ever weren't fighting with each other in some way Marco had still done this for him? Maybe Darco really should stop trying to make Marco's life difficult every time he's out, not just having taken a break in that for one month. Marco never tried to do things like that to him after all, in fact he was very supportive of the fact Darco was gender-fluid despite Marco fully identifying as male.

Darco looked the heel over one more time before putting it back on and wheeling over to his crafting desk to write out a note for Marco. He hasn't before, for anything, but that really did deserve to have thank you said for it. Darco also added that he actually was going to try to make things less hard for him. The split personality thought that would be a good gift back, he didn't know what else to give him. Which made him feel a little bad, Marco knew him well enough to know what to get him, while Darco could only give a written promise he was going to try to behave a little more. It would have to do though, plus it was written down so he couldn't just pretend he forgot he said this.

After checking, and squealing, about how now he had shoes that really did go with his outfits, Darco went to go take care of and spend some time with his cats before he was going to give control back over to Marco.


End file.
